


Patience

by queenofkadara



Series: An Unquenchable Flame: Solas and Nare Lavellan (for Elbenherz) [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom Solas (Dragon Age), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofkadara/pseuds/queenofkadara
Summary: “Be patient, Nare.”“I’m trying,” she panted.Solas smiled faintly as she pressed herself desperately against his lap. Nare Lavellan was a woman of many fine qualities, but patience was not one of them.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: An Unquenchable Flame: Solas and Nare Lavellan (for Elbenherz) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625761
Comments: 18
Kudos: 111





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elvesinmyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvesinmyheart/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO [@elbenherzart](https://elbenherzart.tumblr.com/), my smutmate (smut soulmate 😂) and artiste extraordinaire!! 
> 
> This piece was honestly inspired by a gorgeous half-naked Solas sketch by Elbenherz, which is below. I took one look at this and was like "I WANT TO RIDE HIS LAP" and, well, here we are. PLUS, Valentine's Day is Elbenherz's birthday, and what better gift than the gift of SMUT??? #priorities

“Be patient, Nare.”

“I’m trying,” she panted. 

Solas smiled faintly at her. Patience was hardly her strong suit. Which was, of course, why he was asking it of her.

In all fairness, Nare boasted a multitude of other strengths. She was decisive and firm when difficult choices needed to be made – necessary qualities in any good leader. Her mind was sharp and quick, and Solas often found himself simply watching her face while she was thinking, admiring the way her bright blue eyes darted from side to side as though they were tracing the shapes of her thoughts in the air. She was a quick student of magic, absorbing his teachings about the Fade and picking up the _dirth’ena enasalin_ with a speed that would have made the ancient Sentinels proud. 

Yes, Nare was a woman of many fine qualities. But patience was not one of them. 

She was breathing hard through her parted lips, and her palms were flat on his abs: a way to brace herself as she ground herself against his lap. But as soon as her fingers started to slide down toward his unlaced breeches, Solas grabbed her hands. 

“Patience,” he said firmly.

“I-I’m trying,” she whimpered. She twined her fingers with his as she rolled her hips toward him, and Solas forced himself to take a slow and even breath. The silk of Nare’s smallclothes was visibly damp, rendering the slippery fabric even slicker still, and every time she bucked her hips, the feel of the silk sliding smoothly against his shaft was like a call for him to thrust toward her in turn.

With a great effort of will, he resisted the urge. He resisted the siren call of her body and the primal scent of the heat between her legs. Instead, he took slow and even breaths, and he relaxed into the couch and simply watched her as she rubbed herself against him in a rising storm of desperation. 

She bucked her hips again, rubbing her silk-covered cleft along the length of his shaft, and her breath left her lips on a shaky sigh. “Solas…”

“Be calm, Nare,” he told her. “Try to do as I told you. Settle your mind on the feeling. Breathe into it as you move.” 

“But I need more,” she gasped. “I – i-it – it feels…” She broke off with another shuddery breath.

“Go on,” he murmured. “Tell me how it feels.”

“It feels like I need you to fuck me,” she blurted. She bucked toward him again, sending a ripple of pleasure through his cock and down to his thighs.

He released a careful, even breath to calm himself. “That is insufficient, _da’len_ ,” he said. “Tell me more of what it is like. Tell me of the sensations that you feel.” 

“Like what?” she whined. “It feels… good. I feel good, but if you touch me, I’ll–”

He interrupted her. “Is it a buzzing sensation that you feel? A constant thrum of thwarted pleasure?”

She arched her spine and let out a shaky laugh. “Are you asking if there are bees in my breeches?” 

He huffed in amusement at her irreverent reference to Sera. When she rolled her pelvis toward him again, he tilted his hips away from her as a tiny punishment. 

She mewled and arched her back again. “Solas, please!” 

He ignored her plea. “Tell me, Nare. Is it a thrumming between your legs, like the beat of a second heart?”

She gasped shakily and nodded her head. “Yes.”

“Does it bear the likeness of a pulse, as though the wanting is swelling to life with every passing breath?” he asked.

“Yes, yes!” she whined.

He gave her a chiding look. “Do you truly feel this way, Nare? Or are you simply agreeing in the hopes of gaining my approval?”

A beautiful grin lit her face, and she broke into a breathy laugh. “No, I’m not! The – the heartbeat, the pulse, that’s…” She strained her hips towards him. “Gods, please, I need you…”

“Focus on that pulse, Nare,” he murmured. “Sink your mind into that sensation, and you will get there on your own.”

She gave him an exasperated look. “You really think I can come just from riding you and barely any touching?”

“I do not think you can,” he said. “I know it.”

She twisted her hips in frustration. “How can you know that?”

“I know your body, Nare,” he said softly. He released one of her hands and stroked her cheek. “More importantly, I know your mind. I know what you are capable of. It not unlike mustering the energy required to form your spirit blade.”

She released another slow breath and rubbed herself against his cock. “Talk me through it. Please,” she begged.

He swallowed hard against another surge of pleasure. “I would be happy to do so,” he said. He slipped his hand around to the back of her neck, then gently pulled her closer and lifted his lips to her ear. 

She was panting already, desperate already before he’d even said a word. Her breathing was a whimper of untamed lust, and the wanton rocking of her hips was fast and uncontrolled, and with every stroke of her silk-veiled cleft, the pulse in his cock was beating just as strongly as the thrum that she claimed was rising between her legs.

He forced himself to relax into the cushions of the couch. _Patience,_ he thought. It may not be Nare’s strong suit, but it was his, and he was fully prepared to use it to his advantage for both their sakes.

He brushed his lips against her ear in a feather-light touch. “Focus on that pulse,” he instructed. “Find the rhythm of it. Move your hips in time with that rhythm.”

She instantly slowed her frantic bucking to a slow and rhythmic grind, and in the matter of moments, her breathing was growing deeper and steadier too.

“Good,” he murmured. “Now imagine me touching you.”

She moaned and dug her nails into the back of his hand. Solas smirked and continued to guide her. “Imagine my fingers finding that pulse between your legs,” he suggested. “Imagine how it feels to have my tongue sweeping across that tender pulse.”

She dragged in a whimpering breath. “Please, please, I need that…”

He shook his head slightly. “You don’t need it, Nare. You simply want it. You will find your pleasure without my fingers and without my tongue.” 

She whined in frustration, but Solas continued to speak. “Focus on the promise in that pulse. That sharp and beating pulse will grow and blossom when your pleasure peaks. I am certain of this.”

She released a little laugh that was more moan than mirth. “Promises, promises,” she taunted.

He smiled at her sass. “This is an unequivocal promise,” he said. He released her hand and curved his palm over her hip.

Nare gasped loudly, and his cock jerked at the perfect sound. She was so wanton and willing, splayed across his lap wearing only her sodden smallclothes, and as was often the case when they moved together, he was struck by the odd and vertiginous _novelty_ of being wanted this badly. Of being wanted at all, if truth be told. Of being seen not as a god or a monster or the wolf who broke the elvhen race, but as a simple man… 

A bitter twist of gratefulness and guilt squeezed his heart. He had much to appreciate about Nare, the least of it being the sheer unstoppable greed with which she savoured every moment of their sex, but this was no time to indulge in such melancholy. 

He gently tilted her hips toward his cock. “Feel the rhythm as you move, _da’len_ ,” he whispered. “Focus on that feeling, and imagine me bringing it forth with my mouth between your legs.”

She gasped and rocked her hips in time with his hand. “Y-yes…”

“You feel it, don’t you?” he asked.

She nodded erratically. “I… please, keep – don’t stop talking.”

He smiled faintly, then carefully slid the fingers of his other hand from her nape to the side of her neck. By the time his fingers were framing her throat in a gentle grip, she was gasping fitfully and grinding her hips toward him, even though his hand on her hip was stopping her from rubbing against his cock with more than a gentle brush of pressure.

He murmured to her again. “I know you can feel it growing stronger. I can hear it in your breath. Are you thinking of my lips between your legs?”

“Yes,” she panted.

“Are you imagining the caress of my tongue?” he asked.

She whimpered. “Yes, yes!”

“Can you imagine the way I will fill you when your pleasure has crested?” he whispered, and he gently squeezed her throat.

She gasped loudly. “Y-yes! Yes, I – fuck, _ah!_ ” She broke off with a wild cry, and a convulsive shudder rocked through her body as she came. She arched her spine and thrust her breasts toward him, and Solas shamelessly admired the peaks of her nipples as she twisted on his lap in the throes of the pleasure she’d procured through the power of her own focus. 

“Good,” he said approvingly. “That is very good, _da’len._ ”

She sobbed and stroked his bare chest. “Solas, please…”

Without releasing her throat, he curved the tips of his fingers into the slick crotch of her smallclothes and brushed his knuckle over her swollen bud. 

She cried out again and bucked toward his hand, and Solas nodded. “This is excellent, Nare,” he said. He tugged gently at her smalls. “Take these off now.”

She immediately stood up and shed her smalls, then straddled his lap once more, and Solas watched avidly as she shoved away the fabric of his breeches to fully expose his cock. A heartbeat later, she was clasping his shoulders and spreading her creamy heat over the hardness of his shaft. 

He gasped, thrilled by the sudden blissful warmth. Before he could say anything more or give her any further instructions, she was rising on her knees and grasping his shaft and her hand was so smooth and warm, _fenedhis_ –

She slid down onto his cock in one swift thrust, and he burst out a helpless groan. “Nare…”

“Yes!” she screamed, and a moment later, she was fucking him hard and fast. 

He gasped and lifted his hips, meeting her thrust for thrust for a shining blissful moment, then grabbed her hips and forced her to stop. 

She strained and dug her nails into his collarbones. “Solas, please!” she cried. “Please, please, let me fuck you, _plea–_ Oh gods!” She gasped and shuddered once more, and for good reason: he was rubbing his knuckles softly over her clit. 

She shook her head and sobbed, even as she spread her legs wider to allow the gentle touch. “Please, I need you!” she begged. “Solas, let me fuck you, I can’t wait…”

“You can, Nare,” he replied. “You will come for me once more.” There was a guttural edge to his own voice, and he knew Nare could hear it too, for she strained and twisted even harder with another fitful sob. 

“I can’t wait!” she cried. “I can’t, I can’t, _please…_ ”

Her hips were moving still, taking him blissfully deeper with the tiny rocking motions that his grip on her hip would allow, but he forced himself to remain still. “Be patient,” he said – both for her benefit and his. 

“I can’t!” she sobbed. “I need you! I need you so much, Solas, I – I need this all the time, every day, all the time, I – I think about you fucking me and I can’t… I can’t do anything else, I…” 

He ran his knuckle softly over her slick and swollen center. “I know, _da’len_ ,” he told her. “In every spare moment, I too find myself thinking about this.” He gazed at the crux of her thighs, the shining evidence of her desire as it graced his body, then lifted his eyes back to her flushed and lovely face. 

“You are far more preoccupying than you have any right to be,” he said softly. 

A brilliant smile lifted her lips. “Sweet talker,” she teased.

He smiled back at her, then released her hip and took her chin in a gentle grip. “Not nearly as sweet as the way you taste,” he purred.

Her smile instantly fell into a desperate gasp. “Gods, fucking Fen’Harel take me,” she mewled. 

_Not yet,_ he thought with a bittersweet pang. A few minutes more, minutes of Nare writhing on his lap and taking her pleasure from his teasing touch, and then she would have exactly what she was asking for, whether she knew it or not. 

He pulled her closer with his hand on her chin and brushed his lips to hers. “Focus and patience, _da’len_. Place your mind right here.” He stroked her clit in a soft and gentle rhythm.

She nodded furiously. Her breathing evened and slowed, matching the slow and careful slide of his fingers between her legs, and Solas watched carefully as the pleasure flickered across her face.

“Tell me what you need,” he said in a low and coaxing tone.

She drew a tremulous breath. “Ah… I…”

“Do you desire a firmer touch?” he asked.

She bit her lip. “Y-yes, a bit more…?” She broke off with a gasp as he rubbed her clit more firmly, and once again, he forced himself to breathe through the lustful clamour of his cock. 

He brushed his thumb over her lips. “Does this suit you better?”

She nodded again. “Yes, yes!”

“Good,” he murmured. “When you reach your heights, you can have what you want the most.”

She gasped again. “Tell me!”

He raised his eyebrows. “Tell you what?”

“Tell me what I want!” she burst out.

He smirked. “Do you not know?”

She let out a breathless little laugh. “I do, I do, I just – please, I want to hear you say it, please…”

He ran his thumb over her lower lip once more. “You want me to take you as deeply and roughly as the Waking Sea pounds the Storm Coast shore.”

Her lips dropped open on a shameless moan. “Fuck _yes_ , I do,” she whined.

“Then find your pleasure, Nare,” he commanded. “A moment more of patience, and you will have what you want.”

This time, she didn’t reply. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her nails were a sharp bite in his shoulders, and Solas held his breath as he rubbed the delicious little nub between her legs–

She cried out in climax and arched her spine. “Please!” she wailed. “Please, Solas, fuck me!”

And so he did. He grabbed her hips and slammed himself deep, gasping loudly as his own thwarted rapture ratcheted toward him. An instant later, she was riding him with such a furious speed that he could barely catch his breath. 

He groaned. _Patience, patience,_ he coached himself, but it was too late; he’d waited for long enough, holding back his own pleasure with the same force of mind that Nare had used to will her climax forth. At long last, he allowed himself to relax completely into the heated weight of her hips and the slick and heated pressure of her body embracing his eager cock.

She clasped his neck, thrusting toward him with such force that she made the couch creak, and all the while he was gasping, gasping in time with the rising pulse that was thrumming between his legs–

She dipped her head and kissed him hard. Her tongue slid into his mouth in sleek thrust, and Solas came. 

He dug his fingers into her hips and moaned shamelessly into her mouth, and her nails scored his shoulders as she fucked him through the pulsing roar of his climax. A few blinding, disorienting moments later, when his mind was no longer a senseless buzz of ecstasy, Nare peeled away from his lips and pressed her forehead to his. 

“I love you so much,” she panted.

He smiled at her. “Are you certain you are not blinded by your climax?” he teased.

She laughed and pinched his ear. “No! Of course not. I…” She nibbled her lip for a moment before speaking. “That thing you said before. That you know my… body and my mind?” 

He tilted his head quizzically, and she shyly ducked her head and tucked her russet hair behind her ear. “No one knows me like you do, Solas. No one has ever…” She swallowed hard, then lifted her eyes to his once more. “Thank you,” she said seriously. “For, um, taking the time.” 

He gazed at her with a suddenly aching heart. _It is I who should be thanking you,_ he thought. The time that _she_ had taken, time spent in the rotunda with him and walking side-by-side across the continent on their endless journeys, speaking with him despite their occasional disagreements and learning from him despite her long and arduous days dealing with Inquisition business… 

Nare knew him, too. She knew him as Solas, a patient and studious man who studied spirits and walked happily in the Fade. She knew him as Solas, the mild-mannered man who could strip her bare and give her the precise sort of pleasure that her body was starving for. And in moments like this, wrapped in her loving and sweat-laced embrace, he wished from the bottom of his breaking heart that Solas was all he was. 

He cradled her slender neck in his palms. “ _Ar lath ma, vhenan,_ ” he whispered. “More than I can possibly say.”

She smiled slowly at him, like a sunrise of happiness bursting across her beautiful face, and Solas kissed her once more. He pulled gently at her lower lip with his own, savouring the plumpness of her lip and the needy little gasp that left her throat. 

“Please,” she breathed. “Fuck me again?”

He smiled, genuinely amused by her insatiability. He was still inside of her from the first time around. 

He smoothed his hands over the silken curves of her body until she arched into his hands. “Patience, Nare,” he said. “We have all night.” 

She nodded eagerly. “Yes,” she panted. 

He smiled more widely still, then tilted his chin up and kissed her once again. There would come a day when Solas would curse himself for letting her close, for permitting himself to dip so thoughtlessly into the blissful taste of everything she had to offer. But for now, he would savour her acceptance and her adoration. 

For now, Solas would content himself with teaching Nare a little patience.

**Author's Note:**

> This might eventually become a multichapter fic where I just dump all the shorter pieces of smut for Nare and Solas, so if you want updates, feel free to subscribe!
> 
> For more dom!Solas and Nare getting their fuck on, check out the rest of [this series here on AO3!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625761)
> 
> In the meantime, I am [Pikapeppa on Tumblr,](https://pikapeppa.tumblr.com/) and your magnificent artist is [@elbenherzart](https://elbenherzart.tumblr.com/).


End file.
